Late Night Snack
by MORENADECA
Summary: Magnus wakes up to a strange noise and realizes she has a craving for Kate. Oneshot, Femslash. (revised)


Magnus woke up in her office, saw that the clock read 3:17 a.m. and gave off a grunt when she realized she had fallen asleep over a pile of unfinished reports. She staggered to her feet at the sound of a faint noise, then tugged at her shirt and made her way towards the direction of the strange noise. She picked up her stunner as she walked out of her office. She thought to herself, "Who could it be?" The boys were out hunting down a simurgh in Greece. There was no way they were back yet, and Kate had been feeling ill for a few days which is why she didn't go to Greece.

She carefully turned corners and as she did the noise got louder. She could almost make it out; it sounded like someone moaning or grunting. She was so preoccupied with trying to identify the sound that she didn't realize she was headed towards the sleeping quarters. She came to a halt when she saw that she was standing outside of Kate s room. Concerned, she opened the door without knocking, only to find the source of the grunts to be Kate.

At first Magnus couldn't do anything, she was mesmerized by Kate, who had been so busy with her jump rope she didn't notice Magnus at the doorway with the stunner.

She just watched in awe as Kate's toned body rose and fell to the rhythm or the jump rope. She saw the glimmer of a thin coat of sweat that covered her exposed coffee colored legs and arms and had a hard time getting a grip on reality. Her mind wandered off to all the thoughts that crossed through her mind at that moment. Watching Kate's perfect breasts bounce in her sports bra made her think of all the things she wanted to do Kate.

Kate turned her head and Magnus immediately turned in every direction pretending to make sure there was nothing to be alarmed about, at the absence of such a thing she put the stunner down on the night table, and then turned to Kate.

"What on earth are you doing? You should be resting, Kate. Getting your strength back." all the while touching Kate s forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever.

Kate pulled away and said "I'm fine, stop fussing Doc. I woke up a few hours ago and felt much better, full of energy so I decided to workout, maybe burn some of it off."

"This is your idea of a workout?" she said gesturing at the jump rope with a raised eyebrow.

"Well its fun and burns a lot of energy." Said Kate with a smile that she knew Magnus couldn't resist.

"Well ok then, I am on my way to the kitchen, feeling a bit pekish, would you care to join me?"

"Sure thing Doc, I could go for some grub right about now." and dropped the jump rope as she headed towards the door.

Helen waved her arm towards the door letting Kate leave first. As Kate walked by, Magnus caught a whiff of her. She smelled sweet and tangy like lavender and sweat, and Magnus loved it.

As they walked down the hall, Magnus tried to push all of those feelings to the back of her head which seemed like and impossible feat. Before she knew it, they were in the kitchen. Kate grabbed a bottle of water and started to drink it fast, too fast, so fast that some of it was leaking out of the corner of her mouth making Magnus shiver and long to kiss those beautiful full lips.

Just looking at her caused Magnus to lose herself in the lust of it all, her knees were just as excited as her head, so she sat down before she they buckled underneath her.

Kate finished the water and looked at Magnus, who seemed flushed, and asked "Hey Doc, you feeling alright?" then moved towards her.

Magnus was at a complete loss, unable to control her thoughts anymore and gave in to her fantasies.

Kate dabbed at her wet chin as she grabbed Helen's shoulder and softly said "Magnus? Can you hear me?" but Magnus didn't answer. She didn't even flinch.

She leaned in close caressing Magnus's arms trying to pry her back to reality.

Then with a slight worry in her voice she said, "Magnus? Magnus?" raising her voice a bit each time and shaking her lightly.

Magnus snapped back into it "What? What is it? What happened?" she said panting trying to recover from her lustful thoughts.

"Well that's a good question, you ok? You blanked out on me for a minute." She said still holding on to Magnus.

"Yeah I'm just a little light headed."

Well here eat this she said reaching over Magnus trying to grab a piece of fruit from the bowl that was behind her and as she got closer she could feel Magnus' breathe on her neck.

She stopped what she was doing and started to pull back so could see the desire in the older woman's eyes. The same desire that is rushing through her body. When she saw that, she realized that Magnus wanted her as much as she did.

Kate was trembling, that's how much she wanted Helen. She was only burning energy in any way she could to try and cool down how hot she was for Helen. She was never really sick as much as she was tired of having to hide her feelings for her boss. Then she looked down into blue eyes and moved towards the lips that she has been imagining for months, and then their lips touched in a gentle kiss that ripped a moan out of Magnus.

Kate's lips were soft and full and Magnus couldn't get enough of them. The kiss grew deeper and when Kate pulled back she heard Magnus whimper.

Magnus got to her feet and couldn't control herself any longer. She grabbed Kate, lifted her onto the kitchen island, and kissed her passionately, while she gently ran her hands over Kate's back and then down to her butt, making her moan. Kate loved the feeling of Helen's lips on her own and she wanted to deepen the kiss so she licked the older woman's lips, and once they parted, allowing her entrance, she plunged her tongue in almost desperately. When their tongues touched each other for the first time, Kate felt a shiver go through her. Magnus grabbed a handful of hair as she felt their tongues twirling in sync. When air became a necessity and they pulled apart regretfully, she slid her hands down Kate's body learning every curve.

Magnus had the sweetest lips Kate had ever kissed and not wanting that moment to end she opened her legs to hold Magnus closer, and begun to slip her hands under the hem of the older woman's shirt touching her tight stomach and making her gasp, while tracing little swirls over her soft skin. Then, slowly, she dragged her hands over that beautiful creamy skin to cup her breasts and give them a gentle squeeze.

Magnus moaned into the kiss and as she felt Kate's thumbs brush over her nipples through her bra, she broke the kiss and gasped. She held Kate tighter pressing her breasts into Kate s hands, and rested her hands on Kate's hips, and she felt the heat coming from the younger woman's core. She ground her hips into Kate, gaining a groan from the woman that was wrapped around her.

Kate's head was spinning but she tried to focus, she needed to get Helen out of her clothes. She gripped Helen's shirt and pulled it over her head, dropping it on the kitchen floor. She pulled back a little to admire the body that was between her legs. The pale, toned skin and perfect mounds trapped in a dark blue bra, Kate couldn't take it anymore and she dropped her head to take a still covered breast into her mouth, as she reached behind Helen and undid the clasp. Once she removed it she found herself admiring two pale breasts topped with hard pink nipples. She kissed the valley between them as she rolled both nipples in her hands then reached up to kiss Helen again. Kate shivered slightly into the kiss when she felt a soft hand inside her shirt. During their kiss Magnus managed to slip her hands into the tight shirt Kate was wearing, then slowly she lifted the shirt while she kissed the newly exposed flesh, kissing her stomach, then her chest, then her neck until she found those sweet, tender, beautiful lips again. Without breaking away from the kiss she undid Kate's sports bra and let it drop to the floor with the rest or the discarded clothes.

Kate arched her back at the feeling of Helen's palms on her breasts, and moaned when she felt a warm tongue making circles around her nipple. Helen took the chocolate covered nipple into her mouth and bit down causing Kate to cry out. Then Helen slid her hand down Kate's body and over her thighs, and retraced her way up to cup Kate's sex over her shorts, making the younger woman groan and place her hands the kitchen surface to steady herself. Magnus licked the caramel colored neck and dipped her tongue into the hollow of it as she toyed with the top of the tight black gym shorts Kate was wearing. A slight chuckle escaped her lips when she felt Kate buck against her hand and leaned into the youngest woman's ear and huskily asked

"What do you want, Kate?" her voice was so rasped and full of lust she felt the younger woman shiver, but didn't hear an answer. With her tongue she traced the shell of Kate's ear, and let her hand keep teasing the other woman.

Kate wanted to answer the other woman but her head was lost in what her body was feeling. She couldn't form the words, then she felt Magnus's hand slip into her shorts and heard her groan when she realized Kate wasn't wearing underwear. Kate gasped as Magnus inched her way to where she needed it most. She could feel herself getting wetter and the fire inside of her was growing but suddenly Magnus stopped and asked

"Kate, what do you want?"

Finally Kate found her words and answered " You. I... want you... to... Fuck me!" she said in between pants.

Helen smiled and took Kate's lips once again, Kate let go of the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Helen's neck. Magnus lifted her slightly to remove her shorts and then cupped her again, she could feel how wet Kate was, and she let two of her fingers slip into the slick folds, making Kate moan loudly. Kate arched her back and tangled her hands into brunette curls, as Magnus flicked her clit with her hand, then with ease she slipped two fingers knuckle deep into her and began pumping her slowly. Kate felt the palm of the older woman's hand rub her clit with every thrust and moaned louder. Helen heard the moans getting louder and moved her fingers faster, and curling them to give Kate the orgasm she needed. After a few more thrust, Helen could feel the walls around her fingers tightening and she bent down, flattened her tongue, and licked the little bundle of nerves, making Kate scream out. Helen kept moving her fingers and took the little bud into her mouth to suck on it then gently clasped it between her teeth and flicked it. Kate was so close and when she felt Magnus bite her clit she came screaming Helen's name. Helen kept sucking Kate's clit while she rode out her orgasm, wave after wave, soaking her fingers, Helen didn't mind, actually she loved the way Kate tastes. Helen removed her fingers once she felt Kate loosen around her, and she made her way up the satiated body to find Kate lying on the kitchen island panting heavily with her eyes closed.

She climbed on top of Kate, straddling her and began to pepper kisses all over Kate's chest, and neck, until she reached her lips and she lightly grazed them with her own.

"Wow. That was amazing." That's all she could say.

She was still recovering from her orgasm, but she managed to get her hands into Helen's hair and bring her down for a passion filled kiss. Magnus let herself sink into the kiss, and her core grinded into Kate's stomach making her groan. When Kate felt the heat on her stomach her filled with lust and she flipped them over, to where she was on top of Helen. With one last passionate kiss she pulled away and began to leave a trail of wet kissed down white silky skin. she stopped to lavish the breasts in front of her, raking her teeth over one hardened nipple then taking it into her mouth and sucking it. Helen arched her back and grabbed Kate's head holding her there. Kate continued her ministrations for a moment then moved to give the other breast the same attention, before continuing to kiss her way down Helen's body.

She reached the top of Helen's pants and quickly undid the button and zipper, she grabbed the waistband of Helen's silk underwear and in one motion pulled them off. Kate looked down to see a very naked very flushed Helen underneath her. She climbed back up her lover's body and was brought down for a kiss. She pulled away from the kiss and lifted her body just enough to let her hand wander down to Helen's abdomen and slide down to wet folds, making Helen moan. She let her hand explore the depths of Helen's core before pressing her thumb onto her clit, and after feeling her lover buck her hips to meet her hand she thrust three fingers into Helen, stretching her and making her cry out. Helen felt the fingers inside of her and knew she was not going to last long. She reached out and pulled Kate down for a kiss when she felt Kate put her thigh behind her hand making the thrusts more powerful. Kate felt her fingers being clamped down and heard Helen scream her name and thrash underneath her. She kept moving her finger inside making the orgasm last as long as possible, when she felt Helen breathe more calmly she removed her fingers and licked them clean, feeling Helen's gaze as she watched her.

Kate slid off Helen and laid next to her, taking the brunette into her arms relishing in the after effect of love making they both drifted off into sleep.


End file.
